Edna May Rascals
Edna May(VRRF137) was born in January 2011 into the Rascals. Her mother was the dominant female Sancerre and her father was most likely the dominant male Grus. Her litter-mates were Potjie(VRRM136), Zola(VRRF138), and Dizzie(VRRM139). They were Sancerre's first surviving litter. Sadly in February 2011, Zola was predated while the group was out foraging, but Edna May and her two brothers survived to adulthood. In August 2012, Edna May was evicted for the first time along with four other females. She was evicted again the next month but managed to return to the group. In December 2012, Edna May fell pregnant for the first time, but she aborted her litter within that same month. By 2013, Edna May was the oldest subordinate female in the group and was a regular target of the dominant female's aggression. In April 2013, Edna May was evicted for the third time, but once again she managed to rejoin the group. In September 2013, Sancerre disappeared while heavily pregnant, leaving the dominant female position to Edna May. Edna May quickly fell pregnant and asserted her dominance by evicting some subordinate females. She then gave birth to Whiskey, VRRM160, and VRRM161 in October 2013. That same month a Kung Fu male named Hankson and a wild male VRRM162 joined the Rascals. Hankson took dominance by Edna May's side; however, in November 2013 another male called Lorax joined the group and overthrew Hankson. Edna May was already pregnant by the time Lorax took dominance. In December 2013, Edna May gave birth to a litter after she had evicted several subordinate females, leaving her with just one adult female left in the group. In January 2014 she lost her litter to a subordinate female named Mouth. A month later Edna May was pregnant again and gave birth to VRRP164, Jeff, VRRM166, Bruce, Lulu, and VRRP169 in March 2014. Despite only having five adults in the group, the Rascals managed to bring most of the pups through. In August 2014, Enda May gave birth to VRRF170, Oopslie, and Oli. Two months later Lorax was bitten by a puff adder and died, leaving Hankson to assume dominance once again. Edna May was still pregnant with Lorax's last litter, but both Mouth and Whiskey were pregnant as well. Edna May evicted both of them to safeguard her unborn litter. In December 2014, Edna May gave birth to VRRP173, Ridiculous Rob, VRRF175, and VRRP176, but only Ridiculous Rob survived. Edna May quickly got pregnant and gave birth in January 2015, but her pups were killed by either Mouth or Whiskey. Pregnant Mouth later gave birth but her pups were also killed. In April 2015, Edna May gave birth to two pups, but they were both killed, most likely by Whiskey or Jeff who were both pregnant. Jeff aborted, but Whiskey then gave birth to VRRP180, VRRP181, VRRP182, VRRP183, and VRRP184. They were Edna May's first grandchildren born in the Rascals. Edna May disappeared in December 2016, probably due to tuberculosis, and has since been presumed dead. Laika has since taken her place as dominant female. Offspring First litter born in October 2013, fathered by an unknown male. Whiskey (VRRF159), Still Alive, living in the Rascals VRRM160, Last Seen in January 2014 VRRM161, Last Seen in October 2014 Second litter born in March 2014, fathered by an unknown male. VRRP164, Last Seen in December 2014. Jeff (VRRF165), Still Alive, living in the Rascals VRRM166, Last Seen, disappeared in July 2014 Bruce (VRRM167), Still Alive, living in the Rascals Lulu (VRRF168), Still Alive, living in the Rascals VRRP169, Deceased, Predated in April 2014 Third litter born in August 2014, fathered most likely by Lorax VRRF170, Last Seen, disappeared in October 2014 Oopslie (VRRM171) Still Alive, living in the Rascals Oli (VRRM172), Still Alive, living in the Rascals Fourth litter born in December 2014, fathered by an unknown male VRRP173, Deceased, predated in December 2014 Ridiculous Rob (VRRF174) Still Alive, living in Rascals VRRF175, Deceased, predated in January 2015 VRRP176, Deceased, predated in December 2014 Links Rascals Mob Hankson Kung Fu Lorax Ewoks Category:Rascals meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats